Flying High
by thatgingeryouhidefrom
Summary: "The wings were just like he remembered them, only with metal wings instead of feathers. perfectly for a four year old."Don't forget to put a helmet on." They both turned to Nico, making whining noises resembling a puppy, Icarus even had his hands clasped on his ribs. They were so alike it annoyed Nico sometimes." Leo and Nico's son at age four already wants to be like his daddy.


Name: Flying High

Characters: Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Oc: Icarus Di Angelo.

Words: 1,039 :D

By: thatgingeryouhidefrom

This is the sequel to 'Our It'. Enjoy :)

"Papa papa look!" Tiny Icarus called to his father.

The boy trotted into the kitchen, his face and white shirt covered in oil and grease. Nico gasped when he saw the three year old covered in oil.

"Icarus! How did that happen?" Nico asked and took out a wet towel to wash the grease off his face.

"No papa!" Icarus cried and covered his face "I wanna be like Daddy!"

"Did someone my name?!" Leo exclaimed, running into the kitchen, covered in, if possible, more grease then their son.

Leo scooped Icarus onto his shoulders and ran around the kitchen and living space. Nico chuckled at them both and turned back to the pasta boiling.

"Hi love," Leo greeted, Icarus' pudgy hands messing his hair.

Leo kissed Nico sweetly on the lips, but was pulled away by their son who was making gagging noises.

"Oh?" Leo said and took him off his shoulders and held him out in front of him and blew a loud raspberry on his cheek "Really?" He did it again and again until his son was laughing and slapping his dad's face.

"And who taught you how to do that? Uncle Jason?" Nico asked, leaning on the countertop as Leo held Icarus on his hip.

"Unca Percee showed me." Icarus said in the most serious tone a three year old could manage.

"Remind me to never let Percy baby sit you again." Leo said shaking his head.

"So why are you guys both covered in grease and grime?" Nico asked.

"Daddy made me wiiiiingggggs!"

"Remember when you told me about flying with Daedalus' wings, well I asked Annabeth for the blueprints and I made some for Icarus." Leo said, looking at the ground sheepishly.

"I think it's great." Nico said and kissed Leo's cheek, but then pulled away wiping oil off his lips "The oil however, not so much."

"Can we show papa now?" Icarus moaned impatiently.

"Alrightie Icorootie" Leo said, and grabbed Nico's hand and ran into the garden.

Leo's garage was on the other side of the house, made by him and their other demigod friends. They were in their new house about three weeks, when the gang came over with their building tools and paint supplies.

_"Please be careful with that couch!" Leo called to the movers who were moving the furniture into Nico and his new house. And plus, Nico really liked that couch._

_"I think you all can go now." A voice from the end of the garden announced._

_Leo and Nico both turned to see Percy, a pregnant Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Rachel Dare, Grover, Juniper and even Octavian._

_"We thought you would need help." Jason explained and picked up a heavy box that was on the front lawn._

_"We don't need help." Leo said, and took the box off Jason, but had to put it down because he was accidentally burning the bottom of the cardboard._

_"Some help would be great actually." Nico said "This is a really big house and the owners never finished it."_

_First they finished the attic, with the help of Leo's siblings from Camp Half-Blood. Then they all painted the rooms and put the right furniture (not a lot) in each one. Then they tackled the backyard. Leo wanted a garage to work in without blowing up the house, so they put that at the end of the garden. Percy began to make a pool and by the time Leo and Nico found out, they had to let him finish. Nico wanted an office at the other side of the house for his future patients and to study in peace. Upstairs there were five bedrooms, each empty except for a bed. The garden was in full swing lilies, sunflowers, roses all in bloom thanks to, Grover and Juniper. Leo's garage was everything he wanted it to be messy and unorganised while Nico's office was neat and tidy. No one asked about the room next to Leo and Nico's room, the one with the balcony facing the garden, they all had an idea to what that room was saved for._

"Okay, before you kill me, he won't get hurt." Leo said and walked into the garage.

"I don't know how you work in there, it's so..." Even after years of living there, Nico could never explain his husband's garage.

"Me?" Leo suggested and kissed Nico quickly.

The wings were just like he remembered them, only with metal wings instead of feathers. They were smaller than the ones he used when he was younger, fit perfectly for a four year old.

"Don't forget to put a helmet on." Nico said to them as Leo strapped Icarus' wings on.

They both turned to Nico, making whining noises resembling a puppy. Icarus even had his hands clasped together on his ribs. They were so alike it annoyed Nico sometimes.

"Please papa, I won't fall." He said in his most-babyish voice he could manage "You didn't use a helmet."

Nico rolled his eyes and laughed, shaking his head.

"Fine, as long as you promise to not fall."

"Well, there is one way we could stop him from falling." Leo said coming out of the garage with two adult-seized pair of wings.

"Someone's been busy." Nico said and took a pair from his outstretched hand.

"Icarus is growing up; he doesn't have time to play with me anymore." Leo said, mock sadness in his voice. "We could always get another." Nico suggested and began to put on the wings.

Leo looked curiously at Nico for a second, confused to what he had just said. He thought for a couple of seconds, before realising and grinning. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nico's.

"Let's go." Leo grinned.

They soared and flew through the air, the wings carrying them higher and higher. Icarus' giggles were heard all around the large back garden.

"So," Leo said after they tucked Icarus in.

"Texas or Italy?"

Finally done! I hope you like it. I have some ideas for the next Valdangelo child :D


End file.
